Heaven's Federation
The''' 'Light Federation' or ''''Heaven's Winged' are an independent terran military formation led by Grand Master/Prime Marshal Jing D. Haybusa/Freedom. It has a history of cooperation with the protoss thanks in part to Raynor's personal connections. Divantart: [Click Here] Base(s) of Operation The Hyperion is a [http://starcraft.wikia.com/wiki/Behemoth-class_battlecruiser Behemoth-class battlecruiser], currently commanded by Admiral Zera Snipe under the leadership of Grabd Master/Prime Marshal Jing D. Hayabusa. It has a long and checkered history. The Hyperion became the mobile headquarters of the Order of the White Phoenix. Which taking to the skies without to made contact by radar due the fact jammed the signal. It took part in several missions against the threat like the White Fang, Abilities = Yamato Cannon Blasts a target with a devastating plasma cannon, causing 300 damage +100 damage for each level of upgrades the Hyperion has, up to 600 damage at max level. = Jump Hyperion warps forward a short distance. Can be used to bypass obstacles and avoid enemy fire. = Tac Fighters The Hyperion launches all available tac fighters to attack enemies near the target location. The number of launched fighters is initially six, plus two for each level the hyperion has, to a maximum of twelve at max level. Destroyed tac fighters are rebuilt over time. = Electric Field Sends out an electrical shockwave around the Hyperion, temporarily disabling enemy mechanic units and structures. Duration of stun begins at three seconds, plus an additional second for each Hyperion level, to a maximum of six seconds at maximum level. Officers List of members of the Light Federation Appearance and Arsenals # Nick Frost - The appearance will looked like Davian Thule from Warhammer 40k: Dawn of War: Dark Crusade # Zeke Z. VortexLobo - # Zim Deathray - # Xenort - # Johnny Raidern # Marco Dizark # Jackel Lim # Fiegn Forger # Cifer Genesis # Zaima Hakun # Jin Raizer # Rancid Spadus # Matt 'Freeman' Gorman # Zack 'Magnum' Fenix # Eliza Nitron Military If you want to see the list? Then please: [Click Here] Those soldiers were involved with cloning to served the Federation. The Grand Army of the Federation was the military force of the 'Order of the White Phoenix' (aka Patriots) during the Clone Wars. In addition to warships and advanced weaponry, the army consisted of legions of clone troopers—genetically identical soldiers bred to serve the Federation and secret Patriots. Although the clone army was originally envisioned by Czar D. Hayabusa, who secretly commissioned the 'Kaminoan cloners' to create an army for the Federation, the clones ultimately became the secret weapon of the Patriots.This idea was based on Star Wars to used for cloning. Which commissioned the creation of the clone army, the first 200,000 units were ready with a million more under way. Soldiers Cloning Cloning was the process of creating a biological replica of a living creature. That replica could be absolutely identical to its template or modified purposefully. For example, a clone could be made to grow at twice the rate of its template's aging. The genetic structure of a clone could also be altered to make it more obedient than the original host. Each Cloning Templates were belong to numerous original hosts around each world section. Clone troopers They were highly-trained soldiers in the Grand Army of the Federation, the armed forces of the Order of the White Phoenix. Bred from the genetic template of the bounty hunter Jango Fett, clone troopers represented the latest evolution in galactic warfare at the time, largely due to their superiority over battle droids. Their formal introduction as the Republic's new military force coincided with the outbreak of a galaxy-wide civil war; various members of the Republic attempted to secede from the galactic government in order to form the breakaway state known as the Confederacy of Independent Systems. For years, clone troopers served under the leadership to against the Separatist forces. Although the clones repeatedly demonstrated their loyalty to the Jedi and the Republic, often by sacrificing their lives. The clone troopers who served the Federation of ten, As a result of their accelerated aging process, the clones were ultimately decommissioned and replaced by recruits several years. Clone troopers were remembered—particularly by Imperial military Imperial officers—for their role in the formation of the Empire and reputation as soldiers. During the Age of the Empire, Admiral Brom Titus credited the clones for putting the Imperial regime in power. Commandant Brendol Hux, an Imperial Academy instructor who regarded stormtroopers as sub-par soldiers in comparison to clone troopers, believed that a soldier should be trained from birth in order to achieve maximum combat effectiveness. This particular aspect of the clone trooper training regimen was ultimately incorporated into the one that was used to train a new generation of stormtroopers, all of whom were trained since birth to become super-soldiers of the First Order. Arsenal(s) and Gear(s) You can looked for a article list in a Link: [Click Here] Types of Ammunition: Info: Stated the fact uses a armor-piercing rounds or hollow-points. The M4 Custom and SCAR-H's ammunition will be extended. H.V. (High Velocity) - F.M.J. (Full-Metal Jacket) - 4mm Sabot - The sabot rounds fired by the SCAR family are smaller and lighter than the 5.56mm firing solution used by many NATO countries; consequently, the SCARAB offers increased ammunition storage per-magazine with zero impact on combat effectiveness. Likewise, the sabot round offers higher muzzle velocity and greater armor penetration than conventional ammunition, being a fin-stabilized hypersonic dart rather than a slug. Field tests confirm that the 4mm sabot exceeds its predecessor in almost every area, from muzzle velocity through flight stability to terminal ballistics. Incendiary Rounds - the Incendiary Rounds will explode when they hit a target. In particular those intended for armor penetration, are more effective if they explode after penetrating a surface layer, such that they explode inside the target. Additionally, targets with onboard electronics or computers can be damaged by metal fragments when they explode on the surface. Ignition is often delayed by varying means until after impact. A 12 Gauge Frag round - is designed to burst on impact, littering the target area with shrapnel. Frag rounds are currently being considered for military use, exclusive for shotguns. It replaces the standard multiple-projectile short-range buckshot ammunition with single-projectile explosive round. FRAG-12 Projectile_1.jpg|FRAG-12 IMAG0073 - FRAG-12.jpg|Frag-12 1505-0445.jpg|Rifled Slugs - 12 gauge Sabots Gray Tip.JPG|Sabot 7.62 - FMJ.jpg|Full-Metal Jacket (FMJ) wm_873670 - incendiary rounds.jpg|incendiary rounds (Pistols and Machine Pistols) wm_1937929 - incendiary rounds.jpg|incendiary rounds (Rifles) Armored Suits Heavy Infantry Armors (Powered Combat Suit(s)) Terran marine with gun by sgthk.jpg|CMC Armor Marine SC2 Cncpt4.jpg|Marine CMC Armor Concept Art Cross section starcraft marine by canvanci.jpg|Cross-section side the armor UmojanMarine SC2-HotS DevArt1.jpg|Umojan Protectorate heavy infantry armor UmojanMarine_SC2-HotS_CineHopesFears2.jpg|Upper front torso and visor UmojanMarine_SC2-HotS_CineHopesFears1.jpg|Side perspective showing pauldron and C-14 rifle eliterotationcomp.jpg Firebat_SC2_DevStory1.jpg|CMC-660 armor (Second Generation; FIrebat) Marauder_SC2-WoL_Story1.jpg|5-4 Armored Infantry Suit (Marauder blizzfest_contest_wip___medic_armor_high_poly_by_tsabszy-d81k7ch.jpg|CMC-405 Light Combat Suit (SC2) Medic_SC-FM_Art1.jpg|A medic (post-Brood War) reference-data.jpg|Combat Shield - Marine shoulder-equipped 1. CMC-300 Powered Combat Suit - Marine 2, Umojan Protectorate heavy infantry armor - Umojan Marine (or Royal-guard Marine) 3. CMC-660 Heavy Combat Suit - Firebat 4. 5-4 Armored Infantry Suit - Marauder 5. CMC-405 light combat suit - Medic Light Infantry Armor dawn_under_heaven_odst_by_wkc7783-d5g7bb4.jpg|Battle Dress Uniform - White ODSTbattlearmor.png|A study of the ODST ballistic battle armor. ODST_Helljumper.png|BDU - Special Forces Black - (Based on ODST Armor from Halo series)|link=http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/ODST_battle_armor sergey-samuilov-odst-01-blur.jpg sergey-samuilov-odst-02-blur.jpg Close_Quarters_Combat_Trooper.jpg|BDU - CQC (Close-Quarters Combat) ODST_Sniper.jpg|BDU - Sharpshooter Recon_Trooper.jpg|BDU - Recon = 01. Battle Dress Uniform (BDU for short) is a suit of combat. - Based on a ODST Armor from Halo, along with the RoosterTeeth's Red Vs Blue series. The Battle Dress Uniform is the signature piece of equipment used by the Marines - the armor is vacuum-rated, capable of Extra-Vehicular Activity for fifteen minutes. The armor provides numerous advantages in the field, including ballistic protection, temperature control, as well as thermal insulation against extreme temperatures experienced during atmospheric entry and thermal protection from Covenant energy weapons. This includes CTCs for body armor, titanium and ceramic composite armor plating to give the user added protection - along with HUD and Communications Systems to give more situational awareness to the wearer. The BDU has been in use for well, and remains unmatched in its ability to protect its wearer over other BDUs during the toughest operations. The BDU excels at providing more protection against small arms fire than other infantry body armor, and also excels at allowing a trooper to conduct Military Operations in Urban Terrain without the slightest chance of being detected in dark locations. The BDU's stealth capability is partly thanks to its black and gray camouflage patterns on the legs, boots, gloves, chest, helmet and undersuit - these urban camouflage patterns are optional; without the camouflage panels, the BDU is black. On the left shoulder pad (of every ODST) is a UNSC MED REF patch. This patch contains basic medical information about the trooper, and allows a UNSC certified medic to gain a quick medical reference to an ODST wounded in the field. Despite the armor's obvious advantage over standard infantry armor, it is still vulnerable to Covenant energy weapons, larger armor piercing rounds, as well as large explosive devices. = Colors for Camouflage = # Jungle Green # Desert Sand # Arctic Snow Armor Variants While the standard ODST BDU is fully capable for any role, there are specialized variants of the BDU - these suits are specifically issued to a specialist of a certain field to provide them certain advantages during an operation. As such, specialized gear is only available by Mission Conditional Requisition (MCR). Depending on mission requirements, an ODST operative may request either additional, or variant equipment that ranges from helmet attachments, gloves, battery, equipment or communication rucksack. The following is the specialized battle dress uniforms currently in use by the Navy. Close Quarters While designated as a CQB suit, this variant is also issued to demolition experts in the field. This BDU is specifically designed to aid an ODST in CQB situations. The standard left pauldron is replaced with a longer two piece ballistic plate, which aids in protecting the trooper's upper body while in a firing stance, and also to reduce severe injury from plasma-based weaponry. The helmet is also issued with an optics device that aids the user in relaying images and video to teammates or command. Sharpshooter The Sharpshooter BDU is issued to sniper experts in the field. This BDU is designed to give an ODST sharpshooter more freedom in combat - the standard right pauldron is removed, allowing the sniper to aim better and move his arm more freely with a sniper rifle, while the standard left pauldron is replaced with a larger plate to protect the sniper's arm from counterattacks. The Sharpshooter variant is also issued with an optics device attached to the helmet, while the Oracle scope on the SRS99 can uplink to the user's HUD. Recon The Reconnaissance BDU is a specialized Office of Naval Intelligence variant of the ODST Armor. The armor is only issued to ONI reconnaissance agents for high risk operations. The undersuit is the same as the standard ODST armor. However, the chest plate is replaced with a specialized one, to provide stealth capabilities with little or no loss of endurance, specifically by reducing its IR signature and reflective surfaces. The torso part of the armor also varies from the standard version, having a green, translucent orb in the center. There are no shoulder plates issued with this variant, which allows more freedom of the arm movement. Other Versions There are also variants or models of the ODST armor that have not been named; one example of this is a suit that ODSTs Gretchen, Dutch, and Romeo wore during a mission some time prior to the Battle of Ariel. It differed greatly from the normal ODST armor in that it bore a great resemblance to standard Marine armor. The chestplate that Romeo wore was olive drab in color, and appeared almost identical to those worn by the Marines. However, the armor retains the basic form of the ODST armor, with standard helmet and bodysuit pieces obviously shown. It is possible that this variant is either an earlier version of the armor or a field-expedient modification, or it could just be that the illustrator took artistic liberties. Triage variant - wear a special red and white armor with an Aesculapius sign. Technician variant - are marked by their blue-coloured armor, with the words "tech" also replacing the squad sign on the chest. Equipped with Exoskeleton and Abilities Exo concept 2 AW.jpg Sxosuit Concept Art.jpg Exo Cloak Being used by Players AW.png Exo Cloak AW.png Exo Shield Third person AW.png Exo Shield model AW.png Attaching Grappling Hook to Enemy AW.png Pulling Grappling Hook AW.png Call-of-Duty-Advanced-Warfare-10.jpg Portable Zipline being fired AW.png Grapple.jpg Traffic Mitchell's Mag Gloves AW.png Exoskeleton Abilities * Stim: Allows the player to temporarily boost their health, allowing for a higher chance of survival as well as quick recovery. * Overclock: Allows for increased sprint for a brief period. * Shield: Deploys a wrist-mounted riot shield that momentarily blocks enemy fire. * Cloak: Enables temporary invisibility in transparent. It will automatically deactivate upon using Exo abilities like the Exo Launcher or shooting any weapon. It lasts for 10 seconds without Overchargedand 12 seconds with it. In campaign, it only appears as part of the Specialist exo type in the level "Bio Lab". It is a good Exo Ability to use for a stealth role, as one can be exceptionally hard to notice in the right environment. * Hover: Jets stabilize the player in a single position for a brief moment, allowing for area coverage. * Boost Jump: It allows for much higher jumps and gives a factor of verticality to the game. To be performed, the player must double tap the jump button. * Sonics: It is available alongside the boost jump. When activated, it sends out a loud, high-pitched tone, which fades away after a few seconds. Along with this, it periodically pulses about once every second. These effects combine to stun nearby enemies. * Land Assist: It only appears as part of the Assault exo type in the level "Induction". Land Assist allows the player to deploy boosters to slow their descent when falling. When activated, the player may press the "Reload" button while in the air in order to activate boosters attached to their exoskeleton. If Exo Dodge, Exo Dash, Boost Jump or Boost Slam are use while Land Assist is in use, it will deactivate automatically. * Shield: It allows the player to deploy a shield around themselves to protect against attacks for a short time. It is functionally the same as the Heavy Shield, including the ability to melee with the shield as long as the ability is in use. It lasts for four seconds withoutOvercharged and five seconds with it. A large "02" and the words "Electrified Ballistic Mesh" can be seen on the front and back of the shield, respectively. * Overdrive: Using this ability allows the player to slow down the time for a short period, which can be used to gain more accuracy. * Stim: It increases the player's health by 40%. It even allows the player to survive a melee attack and a sniper shot at the chest when at full health. It lasts for three seconds without Overcharged and four seconds with it. * Mag Gloves': '''The gloves are unable to stick to glass, and will only hold to metal, as they are magnetic. Cancelled Idea (Noted: Useful for color) Armor.jpg|Light Standard Infantry Suit (From Quake 4) Anderson.PNG|Medic Technician.PNG|Technician 1. Marine - the armour appears as a one piece suit, encompassing protection for the torso, pelvic region and legs. Head and arm protection at this time appear to be absent. They are usually put into squads which range in size but are always named after some sort of animal e.g. Rhino, Badger etc. Also, there exist several classes of Marines (which bear no special signs or designations), including Scouts, Sharpshooters and Demolitions Experts. However, two of these classes, the Medics and the Techs, are so highly specialized that they bear specifically coloured armor: the Medics, who can be found in almost any squad, wear a special red and white armor with an Aesculapius sign replacing the squad sign. In contrast to this, the Tech Marines are marked by their blue-coloured armor, with the words "tech" also replacing the squad sign on the chest. 2. Medic - 3, Technician - Special Forces and Black-Ops Suits 57928_NanoBrochure_final_small_8.png|Nanosuit 2.0 Nanosuit 2.0 Render.jpg Nanosuit_0013.jpg 500x_nanosuit_0011.jpg|N2's redesigned hand armor plating. 500x_nanosuit_0004.jpg|N2's helmet is visually the same as its predecessor with the exception of some minor detail increases. 500x_nanosuit_0006.jpg|N2 possesses a thicker reinforced chest and abdomen area. 500x_nanosuit_0002.jpg|N2's redesigned spinal column. 500x_nanosuit_0003.jpg 500x_nanosuit_0014.jpg|Blueprint showing suit functions. 500x_nanosuit_0015.jpg 500x_nanosuit_0001.jpg 500x_nanosuit_0016.jpg Ghost_with_Gun.jpg|Ghost Suit (hostile environment suit) (Male) female_ghost_suit_and_armor_by_sgthk.jpg|Ghost Suit (hostile environment suit) (Female) Ghost_SC-G_Game1.jpg|hostile environment suit Spectre_SC2-WoL_Story1.jpg|Spectre Suit 1. Nanosuit 2. Ghost Suit (HES; Hostile Environment Suit) 3. Spectre Suit Vehicles 1 (Carrier & Assault Transports) HMLTV-998 Bulldog.png|HMLTV-998 Bulldog 1-crysis2-art-icv.jpg|ICV ASV.jpg|ASV DropPod_SC2-HotS_Cncpt1.jpg|Drop Pod (Transport) DropPod_SC2_Rend1.jpg|Drop Pod Render SC2 DropPod_SC2-HotS_CineGetItTogether1.jpg|Drop pods in flight droppodingame.jpg|Drop Pod - In game droppodhi.jpg|Drop Pod - High Quality Halo3-ODST_PodConcept-03.jpg|Single Occupant Exoatmospheric Insertion Vehicle (SOEIV) Odin_SC2_Rend1.jpg|Odin starcraft_2__terran_odin_by_phillgonzo-d332qf7.jpg|Odin - 2 M20-Briefing-Odin.jpg|Odin_Briefing- ''"It's an experimental super-heavy siege walker designed for prolonged front line combat. Very powerful."http://starcraft.wikia.com/wiki/Siege-walker Starcraft-2-Terran-Thor.jpg|Odin Viking_Archangel_Assault.jpg|Archangel - Assault Mode (A Large Viking) Viking_Archangel_Fighter.jpg|Archangel - Fighter Mode Dropship_SC2_DevGame2.jpg|Special Ops Dropship Banshee_SC2_Head2.jpg|Special Ops Dropship - Pilot VTOL.jpg|VTOL Back of the VTOL.jpg|VTOL - Back 1558485_1296801827eCUV - VTOL.jpg|VTOL - Artwork H2A_Multiplayer_-_Hornet.png|AV-14 Attack VTOL, Hornet Halo3117hornet.jpg|link=http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/AV-14_Attack_VTOL Halo-3-20070923023521817.jpg|A Hornet carrying Marines. hornet_9.jpg Longsword-class_Interceptor.png|GA-TL1 Longsword-class Interceptor|link=http://halo.wikia.com/wiki/GA-TL1_Longsword-class_Interceptor Longsword-Specs.jpg Longsword_AAO.jpg|The Longsword from above. Longsword_AAO4.jpg|The underside of the Longsword, clearly showing the ordinance bay hatch. H2A_CinematicRender_Longsword1.jpg|Cinematic render of the GA-TL1 Longsword. H2A_CinematicRender_Longsword2.jpg H2A_CinematicRender_Longsword3.jpg H2A_CinematicRender_Longsword4.jpg H2A_CinematicRender_Longsword5.jpg AnakinsModifiedDelta-7.jpg|Azure Angel|link=http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Azure_Angel delta_7_aethersprite_azure_angel_ortho__new__by_unusualsuspex-d8mqxcu.jpg XS1 Goliath.jpg|XS1 Goliath Suit Concept-art-large.0.jpg|Concept Art of Goliath XS1_Goliath_Menu_Icon_AW.png XS1_Goliath_AW.png XS1_Goliath_HUD_AW.png|Using the XS1 Goliath in first person. HMLTV-998 Bulldogs HMLTV-998 Bulldogs, usually referred to as Bulldogs or LTVs, are the primary ground-based vehicle. Appearance: LTVs largely resemble HMMWVs with mounted turrets. KPA LTVs have tan tiger-stripe camouflage while U.S LTVs have a green woodland camouflage. Some LTVs have a tarp covering the back passengers while others do not. ASV Armored Security Vehicle '''is designed to support infantry, and has heavy armor to resist small arms fire. The ASV is a small armored military car that falls somewhere between APC and LTV. It is the most common vehicle after the LTV, appearing in all levels except Below the Thunder. Its role is to support infantry by giving cover and using its heavy weapon to eliminate enemy units, as well as serve as armored recon. It has seats for a driver, gunner and a passenger, making it relatively unsuitable for transportation purposes. APC '''Armored personnel carriers are heavily armored transport and combat vehicles. Certain APCs are amphibious. APCs resemble tanks except they are shorter in length and have a higher profile - possessing a more box-like shape. The turret of the APC is also smaller and armed with a missile launcher on it's side. There are 2 kinds of APCs; the ICV (Infantry Combat Vehicle) and the APC. The ICV is Equiped with homing anti-armor missles, anti-tank gun and an HMG. While the regular APC is only equipped with an HMG. Drop Pod The drop pod is a terran atmospheric insertion craft. The drop pod is shaped somewhat like a rounded cylinder, with two rounded ends: one boasting an orange-yellow engine, and the other equipped to slam into a planetary surface. On the engine end, there are four flaps that extend outwards from the engine and two vanes, one to either side of the engine. A pod design used for one person special ops insertions prior to the Second Great War self-destructed 108 seconds after touchdown, as part of a protocol to prevent its technology from falling into enemy hands. These pods' interior is cramped. Its occupant is seated, with said seat having neosteel support bars. Pods also feature filtration systems that can take atmospheric samples from the air around them. Communication can be carried out via a comm. unit and viscreen. By2504, drop pods were in use by various other mercenary and rebel factions as well. These pods apparently did not self-destruct by default and were large enough to accommodate multiple people and even vehicles. Drop pods are used to covertly insert ghosts, deploy marines, resupply ground forces, and aid mineral mining operations with MULEs. Its descent can be guided to an extent by its occupant. Single Occupant Exoatmospheric Insertion Vehicle The Single Occupant Exoatmospheric Insertion Vehicle, informally referred to as the Human Entry Vehicle and drop pod and also known as the Egg, is a small pod to deploy an individual and his equipment from high orbit to the surface. The SOEIV is an angular pod, approximately nine feet in length, a span of 8.5 feet and a height of 18 feet. Within it is a crash seat, communications gear, numerous equipment racks, and a rudimentary control system and a single entry and escape hatch. In spite of the size of the pod, there is not much room to move around, as the space given over to equipment storage lines the interior attached to the frame. Odin (Prototype Siege Walker) The Odin was a Terran Dominion heavy combat walker. It was the prototype for the smaller thor. = Design The Odin is designed for prolonged front line duty, with firepower capable of destroying entire cities. It is armed with two twin-linked T800 cannons, shoulder-mounted Hellfire missile pods, four 330mm howitzers, and at least one nuclear missile. The chassis is commensurately durable. The walker is well-suited to spearhead assaults on entrenched positions. The crew space includes a toilet. Abilities Covert Ops Dropship The ship is marked with a DMW insignia. It uses the same portrait as theBanshee. Although it appears in many campaign missions to unload troops, it is never controllable nor buildable, though it is selectable. The unit appears to have been based off the medivac dropship's design, with clear differences: a slightly redesigned body, two extra thrusters under the wings, longer wings, a different paint job, and skulls where the crosses on the medivac are, though it seems to be a medivac andRaven combined. Archangel "Prototype Viking variant with advanced targeting and weapons systems." - Archangel description The Archangel is a large Viking variant. The Archangel featured improved ground attack capabilities over the Viking. In addition to chaingun cannon, it carried ground-to-ground missiles, and blades were mounted under the cannon. The Archangel could strike ground targets in aerial mode with bombs. The force from landing was also hazardous. n ground mode, it fires cannon and has a missile barrage. A barrage is marked before hand by a cluster of red ground markers. In air mode, the Archangel strafes in straight lines. Strafing runs are marked before hand by red lines. Drop pods landing three marines each accompany strafing runs. It creates a shockwave causing AOE damage when it lands. VTOL MV-24 VTOLs are the primary heavy air transport and combat vehicles. VTOL is an acronym for Vertical Take-Off and Landing. Appearance: VTOL s are easily distinguishable from helicopters due to their lack of rotors and their much larger size. They utilize movable thrusters that are aligned vertically for take-off and landing, and align horizontally for forward movement. AV-14 Attack VTOL, Hornet The AV-14 Attack VTOL, also known as the Hornet, is a United Nations Space Command assault and reconnaissance Aircraft. The Hornet is capable of fulfilling multiple combat roles from close air support to special forces insertion. The AV-14 is a vertical take off and landing aircraft (VTOL) that has been in service since at least 2424 and has played a role in multiple campaigns starting withOperation: TREBUCHET. It serves as the UNSC's Assault, Search, Reconnaissance, and Close Air Support Aircraft. The Hornet is an atmospheric only craft and as such cannot be deployed by orbital vessels unless a ship rated for atmospheric entry can deliver it to the battlefield. It is easier for the Hornet to be deployed from an air base located on the surface than from a ship. The AV-14 Hornet consists of a one-man cockpit and a rear section, extending approximately one meter backward. Variant models feature a tandem seating configuration, presumably allowing a second passenger to operate the aircraft's weaponry or navigation systems. At the top of this rear section are a set of wings with turbofan engines mounted on gimbals at the ends, providing the Hornet's main source of propulsion. The front of the Hornet contains a target acquisition and designation system which includes cameras and sensors. On each side of the cockpit is a jump-seat extending backward that doubles as a landing skid. These skids allow up to four passengers, though the additional weight runs the risk of overloading the aircraft. Although the AV-14 Hornet serves primarily as an attack craft, it can be reconfigured for a particular role. Variant models include the AV-14 Reconnaissance and the AV-14 Transport and dependent upon mission requirements can be customized accordingly. Armaments The AV-14 Hornet is armed with both anti-infantry and anti-vehicle weapon systems. The AV-14 Hornet can be configured with one of two anti-infantry systems. The first are a pair of high-mounted GUA-23/A Heavy Autocannons, located on either side of the cockpit, which can be elevated and depressed to a small degree without affecting the flight pattern of the Hornet. The second is a single, nose-mounted GUA-23 Linkless Feed Autocannon that fires .50 BMG rounds. The anti-vehicle system is composed of a Class-2 Guided Munition Launch System consisting of twin missile launchers mounted on the belly of the aircraft's landing skids. When triggered, each pod fires a single homing missile.1 In addition, the Hornet can be armed with two chaff pods to counter radar-guided missiles. When activated, they release copper nickel-coated glass fibers or silver-coated nylon fibers having lengths equal to half of the anticipated radar wavelength. While the AV-14 Hornet has a wide variety of roles and advantages, its greatest weakness is its light armor — making it susceptible to anything larger than small arms fire. Infantry atop of the vehicles landing skids are also at risk of taking enemy fire, as they have no protection at all which is why the AV-14 Hornet is often used to insert small strike teams, and not extract them during combat operations. GA-TL1 Longsword-class Interceptor The GA-TL1 Longsword-class Interceptor is the main single ship of the United Nations Space Command Defense Force, and is a mainstay starfighter, filling a variety of roles simultaneously. Structure The inside of the Longsword presents a small corridor leading to the rear, stairs, and a higher corridor to the cockpit. In the two corridors, there are several equipment lockers, along with two secondary crew stations. The cockpit consists of two pilots' chairs and two auxiliary crew stations. With a known total crew complement of four, along with the equipment and weapon lockers, the ship presents itself as less of a fighter-bomber and more of a dedicated bomber and close support craft. The cockpit design is seen to have windows wrapping around the cockpit similarly to traditional aircraft. Propulsion The Longsword utilizes two main fusion engines which are discernible on the exterior of the craft. Their precise nature is not known, but they are able to function in space and they are strong enough to reach Earth's and Installation 04's escape velocity. They are fueled by conventional fuel. There are multiple RCS points for maneuvering. Like all other engines, the Longsword's engine will begin to overheat if pushed beyond the regular usage of the craft. Azure Angel (Jing's own Starfighter ship) Inspired Anakin Skywalker's modified Star-fighter ship in Star Wars. The Azure Angel was a unique customized [[starwars:Delta-7_Aethersprite-class_light_interceptor/Legends|Delta-7 Aethersprite-class light interceptor]] starfighter. XS1 Goliath The Goliath appears in the campaign as the AST32 '('A'rmored '''S'upport T'ransport), used as both a friendly and enemy vehicle used by both Atlas and U.S. Marine forces. ASTs are equipped with an arm-mounted minigun and a shoulder-mounted micro-rocket swarm launcher, and are heavily armored enough to withstand a little over 100 rounds of fire from most assault rifles. If the player's exoskeleton is equipped with a grappling hook, they can use it to forcefully remove an enemy AST pilot through the suit's rear entry hatch. : "''A manually piloted suit of advanced armor with heavy weapons." : — In-game description. It is dropped in via orbital pod, and is activated by the player, unfolding and wrapping around the player's exoskeleton. The Goliath is player controlled, and moves around at a slow pace. The Goliath cannot jump, crouch or prone, or use Exo abilities, forcing the user to take ground routes around the map. Additionally, some doorways are too low for the Goliath to pass through. The main weapon the Goliath uses is a GAU-3/A machine gun. The GAU-3/A fires very slowly, has heavy recoil, and usually requires 4 or more shots to kill an enemy. As well, the GAU-3/A is capable of overheating with sustained use. Due to this, it is recommended to use either the Under Barrel Rocket or Homing Rockets modules, both of which cost an extra 100 points. It is worth mentioning that both modules can be equipped at the same time. These rockets have devastating power, and will usually result in a kill with good shot placement. However, the player can only fire 1 rocket before enduring a lengthy reload. All weapons have infinite reserve ammunition, and the machine gun doesn't reload. The rockets aren't largely necessary in Hardcore game modes, where the GAU-3/A will kill all enemies fairly quickly. However, they can be useful. The XS1 Goliath can also equip a mobile Exo Ping (Recon module) or a mobile Exo Trophy (Trophy module) for 50 points respectively. The Exo Trophy is very effective, as it stop all explosives, rockets, and equipment coming its way. It has indefinite uses. However, a point blank shot with a rocket can bypass the trophy system, but will likely kill the attacker too. The Goliath is very effective in Hardcore mode, as it offers much more precision than other controlled scorestreaks, leading to fewer accidental team kills. Additionally, the lack of a minimap will hide the Goliath's location unless the enemy team has a UAV. A drawback is the lack of a reticule for the machine gun. The A.S.Ts in the campaign wear shamags and standard Atlas helmets. Vehicles 2 (Battle Mech Suits) Titan Battle Mech Suits Used by Heaven and Chaos Federation, along with the rest of the 10 Federations. List of Size # Titan - 2 story building - from Titanfall # Thor - 3-story building - from StarCraft 2 # Odin - 5-story building - from StarCraft 2 Chassis [http://titanfall.wikia.com/wiki/Atlas Atlas]' (20-25 ft)' The Atlas was the first Titan frame to be developed, and is the first Titan with which a player starts. Somewhat of a "middle ground" between the heavily-armored Ogre and the lightly-armored Stryder, the Atlas had a balance of armor and mobility which makes it a popular choice among Pilots. It can store two Dashes, and its unique Core ability is the Damage Core, which increases the damage dealt by its weapons by 1.4 times for a brief period. Strategies The Atlas, with its perfect balance of power and mobility' is an excellent Titan for all engagements and situations. Considered a Jack-of-All-Trades among the three Titan classes, it has more mobility than the Ogre, while being able to withstand much more punishment compared to the Stryder. Any Titan weapon works well with the Atlas, though mid-long range weapons such as the XO-16 Chaingun are recommended. The Atlas's main benefit is that it can potentially deal out the most damage of the three Titans due to its Damage Core. The Atlas is the frontline attacker of the three Titans and should be used as such. The Atlas works well in moving into an area and clearing out any resistance. While Stryders are the Titans that actually go to acquire an objective (such as a Flag) or claim a Hardpoint, the Atlas is the Titan that covers the nimble Stryders. Several Atlas's working together make an effective assault unit that is capable of laying waste to any target. The Atlas's place as the middle Titan gives it no specific benefits, Damage Core aside, but also no specific disadvantages. Though the Atlas has enough firepower to take on a Stryder and enough maneuverability to take on an Ogre, it does not excel in any one role as the other two are aside from serving as the main attacker. Therefore, the Atlas is best played in Attrition. Ogre (Taller then Atlas) Ogre is a Titan model developed to have high endurance, which means it has significantly stronger shielding and armor than other frames, at a cost to mobility and decreased Dash capability. Its Core ability is the Shield Core, which increases the Ogre's shield capacity and instantly restores it: its shield is effectively doubled in strength for the period it's active. Strategies The Ogre excels at close range and one-on-one engagements with other Titans. It is best used in conjunction with close-range Titan weapons such as the Quad Rocket or the Triple Threat. Avoid open areas with long lines of sight where the Ogres slow movement speed puts it at a disadvantage to more mobile Titans. Closed engagements in tight alleyways are where the Ogre is most useful, as its superior armor allows it to outlast other Titans in one-on-one battles. Ogres work best as heavy support/defensive units in a battle. They should work to support other Titan units that serve on the front line. Ogres excel as defensive units. An Ogre with an active (or readily charged) Shield Core as well as the Particle Wall ability is a very effective defense for a Flag or Hardpoint and only a determined assault can break through. The Ogre's slow speed as well as it's large size makes it more susceptible to boarding actions by enemy Pilots than other Titans and the player should always take caution and listen for the sound of a Pilot on the roof. This large size and slow speed also make the Ogre an easy target for other Titans. Though the Ogre makes up for these shortcomings with more health and armor than other Titans, allowing them to survive for longer in a crossfire. If attacked, the Ogre's slow speed and single dash can make retreat difficult, if not impossible. Therefore, the Ogre should turn and defend itself and is likely to outlast it's attacker. Stryder The Stryder was the third Titan model engineered, and has greater speed and acceleration than other Titan frames. Its shielding and armor is, however, decreased greatly, putting Pilots of Stryders at greater risk during an encounter with enemy Titans of other frames. It can store three Dashes, and these charge more quickly than other Titans': when the Dash Core is active, the Titan has unlimited Dash capacity. Strategies The Stryder is an agile and nimble Titan, favouring speed and mobility over the other Titans, as such, large open maps are where it excels. Long range weapons such as the Plasma Railgun or 40mm Cannon are an ideal fit for this class, maximizing ranged damage while avoiding close range engagements, as the Stryder is unlikely to survive close ranged engagements with the other Titans. If one is forced in to a one-on-one battle with other Titans, it is best to use the Dash Core ability to avoid direct hits. The Stryder serves best as Recon/Assault units. A Stryder's speed and agility allow it to quickly move in on an enemy area in order to observe enemy fortifications and then get out before it can be destroyed. As an assault unit, the Stryder should be the first ones to head into a battle. They should grab the enemy Flag or claim a Hardpoint before the enemy can respond and then fall back behind cover fire from friendly Atlas units. The Stryder's main weakness is that it gets its formidible speed and agility by trading for armor and shields. 3 shots from a 40mm Cannon hitting the critical spot will doom you. Therefore, if your shield is down, it's recommended to use the Vortex Shield to catch incoming fire or dash away to cover to recover your shields. The Stryder's Dash Core should be saved so as to allow a Stryder to quickly escape a firefight. Slower projectiles such as those from the Quad Rocket and Plasma Railgun should be dodged using the dash ability. Titan Arsenal(s) [http://titanfall.wikia.com/wiki/XOTBR-16_Chaingun XOTBR-16 Chaingun] The XOTBR-16 Chaingun, also known simply as the XO-16 Chaingun, is a Titan fully automatic 20mm chain gun. The XO-16 Chaingun is a fully automatic ballistic weapon that fires 1.6 inch slugs with high precision at considerable range. — In-game description. The XO-16 Chaingun is a fast firing, belt fed, fully automatic Titan weapon. Possessing a considerable rate of fire coupled with high precision and low recoil, very rarely will a Titan pilot miss its intended target. This versatility makes it an ideal weapon for mid to long range engagements, while at close range hailing an opponent with enough high calibre rounds will cause other Titan opponents slight vision-optics distortion, disorientation and confusion. A perfect two way weapon, effective against both Pilots and Titans, it is the go-to weapon for all Pilots of any level. Perhaps its only drawback is - especially with the Accelerator - its relative inefficiency. The XO-16 can burn through its ammo reserve with the same kind of speed that it chews up enemy Titans. Pilots adept at keeping their Titan combat-capable may ultimately find themselves running out of ammo during prolonged engagements, especially during Frontier Defense. Weapon Mods The Accelerator is a weapon attachment that appears in Titanfall. Currently it is only available for the XO-16 Chaingun. The attachment lowers the weapons fire rate when the trigger is first pulled, but will greatly increase with prolonged fire. * This mod increases Chaingun magazine to 150 rounds. * When the trigger is pulled, the rate of fire will be 50% of the normal fire rate but will rapidly accelerate to 170% of the normal fire rate in 5 seconds. * Near the end of the magazine it becomes difficult to control weapon recoil. * If the trigger is released, the fire rate drops rapidly, but does not stop completely, allowing the weapon to be feathered to maintain accuracy and fire rate. * This mod makes Chaingun significantly worse against infantry, because there is no room for weapon ramp-up, and much better against titans. * If used with the Atlas chassis, the Damage Core ability coupled with the incredible rate of fire and high ammunition makes this mod extremely dangerous against enemy titans and can singlehandedly cripple or even destroy the Dropship in the epilogue if a full magazine is used. 40mm Cannon The 40mm Cannon, also simply known as the 40mm, is a Titan 40mm cannon. The factory issue 40mm Cannon is a semi-automatic weapon that fires a high-explosive round with good accuracy. — In-game description. The 40mm Cannon is a high-powered cannon found on Titans. As the name suggests, the 40mm Cannon fires high-explosive 40mm shells. This weapon is equally at home attacking both enemy titans and pilots. The quick travel time and great accuracy of its rounds makes this an effective weapon at range but when up close, the low rate of fire may hurt players who are not skilled with the weapon. * 40mm Cannon is capable of scoring critical hits by hitting weak spots on unshielded titans. * 40mm without Burst Fire mod will kill pilot in one direct hit or two near explosions. With Burst Fire mod it'll take two direct hits or three near hits. * 40mm can score head shots, but there are no challenges associated with it, unlike with XO-16 Chaingun. * It is the only weapon that can down a Titan with one magazine. Weapon Mods Burst Fire is a mod for 40mm Cannon that appears in Titanfall. It modifies a weapon to fire in a three-round burst, rather than semi-auto. This mod significantly lowers the damage and accuracy of individual shots, and increases ammo capacity to 21. This mod is especially useful in downing pilots and minions, as it still does high damage to them with both direct hits and blast damage. It also makes it easier to hit enemy titans as well. The major drawback to this is the lowered damage, which is almost half the original. It takes much more lead to down enemy titans and dropships. Quad Rocket The Quad Rocket, formerly called the Titan Rocket Launcher, is a Titan rocket launcher. The factory issue Arc Cannon fires a bolt of lightning that propagates across multiple targets. It can be fired quickly, or charged up over time for an increase in firepower. — In-game description. The Quad Rocket is a weapon that fires a tight-knit cluster of 4 rockets at the target, exploding upon impact. The weapon is best used against enemy titans, having limited effectiveness against mobile pilots. However against groups of lesser enemies the launcher becomes more effective than against single enemy pilots. Weapon Mods The Rapid Fire is a weapon mod that appears in Titanfall ''for the Quad Rocket. This modifies the weapon so that it fires one rocket at a time, and converts it to automatic fire. It holds 18 rockets in a clip and has four times the fire rate, up from 78 RPM to 312 RPM. The recoil of the quad rocket is decreased, obviously because less rockets are fired per shot. The unmodded Quad Rocket fires 4 rockets at once with .77 seconds between shot, with the Rapid Fire firing 1 rocket with .19 seconds between each shot; the Rapid fire Quad Rocket can fire 4 rockets starting from then the Factory default fired its first shot to right when the Factory default fires it's next 4 rockets. The drawback is reduced damage, which somewhat negates one of the great strengths of the Quad Rocket, it's damage. The ability to rapid-fire with increased accuracy is justifiable to some pilots, while others say the Extended Magazine is more useful, as it allows more full-damage rockets to be fired in the traditional fashion. It is a matter of skill and personal preference to which version is better. In the game mode Frontier Defense, Mortar Titans use the Quad Rocket with the Rapid fire mod in an artillery mode, firing the rockets into the air to come down on the Harvester from great distances. Only the mortar Titan is capable of doing this. 'Arc Cannon' The '''Arc Cannon' is a Titan directed-energy launcher. The factory issue Arc Cannon fires a bolt of lightning that propagates across multiple targets. It can be fired quickly, or charged up over time for an increase in firepower. — In-game description. The Arc Cannon is an immensely powerful gun, firing a lightning bolt at a low rate of fire. It can be fired quickly and semi-automatically, or charged up for high power. When fired, if the bolt hits an enemy or ordnance, after 0.1 seconds the bolt will arc over to an other enemy or ordnance within 7.62 meters, or within 17.145 meters if the bolt hit a Titan. The enemy hit first will take full damage, only 75% of the damage is carried over the next arc, however damage is multiplied by 3 for Spectres and Grunts. The bolt will arc over up to 5 times, with a 0.1 second delay between each; nothing will be arced twice by one bolt. Ordnance struck will instantly detonate, even with an uncharged shot. Auto-Titans do not charge their Arc Cannon, so their damage is increased by 700% against Titans, doing 700 damage. Also their shots will not arc to anything. The Arc Cannon is possibly one of the most versatile primary weapons at your disposal as a Titan, due to its ability to chain the plasma arc to nearby enemies, its high charge damage against Titans, and the small radius around the bolt's area of impact which makes it effective against Pilots. Pilots usually die within two uncharged shots or just one when the weapon reaches approximately 60% charge. Its fire rate is relatively fast when uncharged so it can deliver the second shot to finish pilots quickly. * The Arc Cannon has limited range. After traveling 48 meters, its bolt will dissipate without dealing any damage. * Getting hit with an Arc Cannon causes a visual distortion effect, similar to the Arc Grenade. Effect strength depends on the Arc Cannon's charge level. * The Arc Cannon may hit and destroy missiles mid-air thanks to the instant traveling of it's bolts and pinpoint accuracy. * If an Arc Cannon hits an active Vortex Shield its remaining charge will lose 10% - 30% of it's maximum charge, depending on the cannon's charge level at the time. * The Arc Cannon will arc over to Spectres, Grunts, Titans, Marvins, Pilots, Frag Grenades, Missiles/Rockets, Active Heavy Turrets, and Dropships. Weapon Mods The Capacitor is a weapon mod for Arc Cannon in Titanfall. * It increases it's damage to titans by 11% and it's damage to infantry by 1127%; Doing 2700 damage to infantry and 2000 damage to titans. * It won't fire until it reaches full charge, but it reaches full charge 32% faster than an unmodded Arc Cannon, charging in 2.5 seconds instead of 3.7. * Its range is increased by 8%, going from 47.62 meters to 51.44 meters. * If you charge the Arc Cannon, but release the fire button before the weapon fully charges, the charge level will go down rapidly but will go up again if the button is held again. This allows "feathering" the fire button to keep the charge high for extended periods. Triple Threat ''' The '''Triple Threat is a Titan cluster grenade launcher. The Triple Threat is a grenade launcher that shoots 3 grenades at once. It excels at clearing rooms, and its grenades explode on armoured contact, making it effective at close range against other Titans. — In-game description. The Triple Threat is a Titan grenade launcher that shoots 3 giant grenades. It excels at clearing rooms, and its grenades explode upon contact with armor, making it very effective against titans. Use caution when firing at point blank range, however, as the grenades can damage the wielder as well as the target. Its Alternate fire mode switches the grenade spread pattern from horizontal to vertical, which may help make your shots count, as titans might be easier to hit with a vertical spread at close range, and horizontal spread at titan waist height for longer ranges. The explosions made by the Triple Threat have a horizontal explosion, while unavoidable by Titans, a skilled pilot can jump above these explosions if they time their jump right. Grenades will detonate after being in the air and being stationary for randomly somewhere between 2.3 and 2.5 seconds, or after rolling for somewhere randomly between 3.2 and 3.7 seconds. Triple Threat grenades also explode on contact with armor, like the Mag Launcher and Arc Grenades. This includes Titans, Heavy Turrets, including deactivated Turrets, and even Spectres. However, grenades must land directly on armor to detonate instantly, rolling grenades will not detonate upon armored contact. Weapon Mods Mine Field is a weapon mod in Titanfall ''exclusively for the Triple Threat. It changes the projectiles fired by the weapon into proximity activated mines. These will plant into the ground and arm, taking 1.15 seconds, then wait for a target to come within 3.81 meters, where they'll detonate, otherwise they'll detonate 8.2 to 8.8 seconds after arming. Only 9 mines can be placed at once, launching more will cause the oldest 3 to detonate. Grenades will do 30% less damage, doing 245 damage to infantry, and 840 damage to Titans. 'Plasma Railgun' The '''Plasma Railgun' is a Titan electrical directed-energy railgun. The Plasma Railgun fires a traveling charged pulse with high accuracy out to long range. When zoomed, the weapon's power is charged up through several stages until full power. The charge can be held indefinitely before being fired. — In-game description. The Plasma Railgun fires a traveling plasma pulse with high accuracy out to long range. When zoomed, the weapon's power is charged up through several stages until reaching full power. Unlike the Charge Rifle, the charge can be held indefinitely. Zooming out will cancel charge process without firing. * Charging shots does not affect ammunition used per shot. Be it charged or instant shots, it will always use 1 ammo. * The projectile fired from this weapon is slower than one might expect. Leading shots is needed, especially at long range. * Even an uncharged shot will vaporize any infantry unit, including a pilot. * Charged shots will punch through enemy Titans, possibly dealing damage to more than one enemy. * While the Plasma Railgun is probably lowest "damage per second" titan weapon, it does the most damage per shot of all weapons. Paired with its ability to hit vulnerable spots for double damage, the Railgun is best used at range and, preferably, for supporting other Titans or surprise attacks on unsuspecting and weakened enemies. * Auto-Titans will charge 3 stages when firing, always dealing 1500 damage. * It takes 2.5 seconds to reach full charge, 0 seconds for the first stage, 0.5 seconds per stage after that. Weapon Mods Instant Shot is a weapon mod for the plasma railgun. It eliminates the need to charge up the rifle in order to fire at the highest velocity. This limits the railgun to 2 charge levels. When not aiming you will fire an one level shot doing 1200 damage to Titans. When aiming, you'll charge up a second level in 0.05 seconds, that will do 2400 damage to Titans. Mobile Suits and Armor * List of Mobile and Armor During being the founder of all 10(+3) were having problem for the military power. So its best to adapted a Mobile Suits of any universal worlds. Since each federation will had their own mobile suits, while the Fire Federation, the Burning Force will takes the first generation of mass-produce mobile suits. Travia *It was my miliary that I created before my first one came in, which I formed a secret formation so any other federation without suspecious. Which it was orginal updated at my Facebook Gallery. Fire Federation Symbol.jpeg|The Burning Force Blizzard Federation Symbol.jpeg|The Frozen Mist Grass Federation Symbol.jpeg|The Nature's Avenger Thunder Federation Symbol.jpeg|The Might of Sledge Dark Federation Symbol.jpeg|The Shadow Lasher Earth Federation Symbol.jpeg|The Fist of Titan Metal Federation Symbol.jpeg|The Iron Minotaur Wind Federation Symbol.jpeg|The Storm Binder Water Federation Symbol.jpeg|The Tsunami Vanisher Moon Federation Symbol.jpeg|The Lunar Twilight * Then there is the fact when StarCraft that having a Gundam reference when creates a Mod game. It was impressive for having Mobile Suit Gundam: UC Precisely. Reference